To Quench a Friend
by Bad Fan Fiction Jihadist
Summary: Goku visits Krillin between the end of the Frieza Saga and the arrival of Trunks.


Night.

Saplings drooped in the cold breeze. A pterodactyl screamed in primordial anguish miles away. In Krillin's brain an alien planet heaved its last volcanic bellow.

Goku-samma was gone. Krillin rolled over, face buried in the pillow, its folds punching him in the tonsils. Krillin did not fear death. Its oily aftertaste suckled on his uvula still. Suckling... Krilling's mammaries ached from solitude. They wanted the pillow to win. To stand hard in his Saiyan presence. Krillin's mouth clenched firm, holding back still a promise that could never be uttered.

The door creaked. Krillin's blanket slid away, its lip slipping past his shallow blates, the small of his back, his firmified glutes, his tapering thighs. Its absence brought not cold, but renewed & glowing warmth. Wet, hot breath trickled onto Krillin's sweaty scalp like the exhalations of a jungle-breathing dragon.

"Konichiwa, Krillin-sama," Goku-samma whispered, as if to say "Hello there, mr. Krillin."

"Goku-samma!" Krillin exclaimed, as if to also say "hello". He flipped over his sweat leaving a a hasty streak on the sheets. Son-Goku stood over Krillin's bed, a 10 foot tall apparition of light. His smile was as broad as two of Krillin's faces.

"Hakkanubi mistubishi taika" Goku laughed, as if to say "The darkness of space has no friends. I know what ou mean to me now."

"Sony," Krillin said in understanding. Goku-samma's gi had been shredded as if the fiction f space had devoured it at light-speed. Krillin's mouth watered as he contemplated what lurked beneath. It shifted, the rustling cloth calling Krillin's name, and his alone.

"Sagunori tampa?" Goku asked with arched eyebrow, as if to say "Staring?" He leaned forward, his enormous face nearly swallowing Krillin. "Tandoori ino, he whispered, meaning "I am thirsty."

Krillin's mammaries swelled with oku's glwing touch. His mouth saidno, but his nipples said 'yes sir'. He tried to push Goku's hands away, but his arms were weak with fatigue and rust. They ozed like sponges against Goku's irrelescent ogre frame. Beneath the Saiyan's brontosauroid fingers Krilin's udders engorged themselves, flopping down the bald warrior's thighs, clasping tight around his shameful throbbing desire.

"Hai-ki do noye. Donda hiitzu bobbi magnivox!" Krillin yelped, as if to say "Please no, old friend, this is rape!" But Goku lowered his head, his yard-long tongue slobbering liquid gold all over Krillin's gargantuan nipple. The bald man's burgeoning bosom had required almost all of Krillin's mass, leaving only his smothered manchato and his quivering, whimpering mouth.

"Ah-ah!" Krilin cried, the veins on his breasts bulging, grappling tight his organ and abusing the shaft. He flonted in a pool of gold, Goku's ravenous slobber painting his body an super-saturating Krillin's sheets. He bobbed faster and faster in the tide of tidal saliva, his whole being sloshing and quaking as Goku writhed his firmness and wetness all o'er his rolling bispheroid body. Faster and faster, like the Christ's jackhammer in an earthquake, a typhoon coiling in on itself until a whistle, a shrill piercing whistle, shone from Krillin's moist, restricted throat and KABLAMMO as his nipples exploded, firing geysers of fortified, unpasteurized post-materialized, bone-lacquering goodness in twin fountains of off-white glory. Krilk, Krillin-milk guzzled down Goku's waiting throat, filling him so he had to grow 15 feet tall, 30 feet, 80, his head crashing the moon in twain as he filled his very essence with Krilk, destroying his gi and firing the Kamehameha that became the night sky for our world's dinosaurs, twinkling in dippers and a single hateful scorpion. And he fired it from his dick.

Sucking the asteroid belt into his lungs with a poist-coital sigh, Goku-samma looked down at his friend, reduced to a pair of deflated breasts and a sobbing mouth in the dirt. Taking pity on his friend, Goku took him in hand, imbuing him with photons to restore his mass and reconstruct his bleary, baby eyes.

Krillin's mouth held no secrets on this day. It bubbled with love and tidings, with wishes that the giant of light Goku had become may never leave. Goku's curved teeth became Krillin's sky. He told Krillin that change was inevitable, That he would return some day to intercept as mysterious time traveler.

The giant set Krillin down in his bed. It glittered off, disappearing behind the tattered moon. Krillin rolled onto his back and finally fell asleep.


End file.
